Harry Potter and the birth of the God of the Elements
by Black Bubblegum Guy
Summary: watch as harry goes thru the troubles of forbbidden love and a evil dubledore and a light voldemort. warn. incest and blood/gore ABANDONED UP FOR A NEW HOME
1. the beggining

Harry was miserable. He was thinking about his Godfather's death. He thought it was all his fault when he saw Sirius' smiling face fall through the veil as he was fighting Bellatrix. The red stream of light flying… wait… _Red Light? The killing curse is green! What the fuck! She didn't try to kill him? I will need to think on this further._

As Harry on his bed thinking, things seemed to click into place. Voldemort's resurrection… Harry getting out of the Graveyard alive… Dumbledore not telling him anything…

It all lead to two things. One, the prophecy doesn't exist. _I mean how do I know prophecies can't be faked?_ Or two, the prophecy isn't really about me and Voldemort and wasn't phrased as it was actually said. If that is the case, I need to find out how the prophecy was phrased or if it really exists.

_Okay, I'll go down to the Hall of Prophecy and find out if the prophecy really exists and if it does, I'll find out what it really says._

"That won't be necessary, my Child. I will tell you the real prophecy," A female voice said as a white robed figure came down in a burst of white light. The robed figure walked forward and then said, "My son, the prophecy6 wasn't about me, James or you or Voldemort. It was about your son, me and you and Dumbledore." The female said as she removed the hood of her robe to show red hair and vivid green eyes.

Harry started to cry as he said, "Mum, how are you here? I thought you were dead!" Silent tears traced down his cheeks. As Harry wept, Lily went over and hugged her son. When his weeping died down she sat beside him on the bed and began to tell him the whole prophecy and how they would fulfill their part of it.

Harry didn't know what she meant by their part of it but he would do anything his mother asked just to please her because he always wanted his mother back and now he had her back.

"One will be marked, born to those who have thrice defined the Light Lord… But the Light Lord is not all he seems. The Dark Lord will die at the hand of the child of the marked one and his flesh and blood. All peace will be restored by the Light Lord's rule and God's will be born unto the world again by the Family of Gods and they will make the world what it once was."

"What does it mean?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I'm the flesh and blood. Dumbledore is the Dark Lord and Voldemort is the Light Lord. You are the Marked One," Lily said very forcefully so he could figure out what she meant very easily.

Harry started thinking of the prophecy. _One will be marked_… That's me! _The Light Lord will rule… _So Voldemort will rule the Wizarding World. _The son of the marked one and his flesh and… blood… Oh my God! I have to impregnate my mother!_ _And a Family of Gods will be born unto the world… Okay… wait… Mum is glowing and in white… Does that mean I marry my Mum? But if my Mum is a God that makes me a God…_

"Okay Mum. I get it. We have to sleep together and start a family."

Lily looked at him and decided he was taking this too well, so she asked him one question. "Don't you hate me for having to sleep with you?"

"No Mum. I've loved you ever since I saw your picture in First Year. I felt as if you were the one I would end up with. At first I was disgusted with myself but after that I decided it would be best to accept it because I can't control it very well. So I accepted it and I love you," Harry said very confidently.

Lily looked shocked because what he described sounded like he was her magical lifemate. James had never been her lifemate but she had loved him… He had connected with her… But that was because he was the Father of her Lifemate.

Harry had decided to see if his Mum was his lifemate because once he realized he loved his Mum and that it was not the love of a Son he had felt he had to know. He had looked up information on the feeling and now he would use the information he had found to find out if she really was his lifemate. He leaned over and kissed her.

She froze, not believing it as it felt like a hundred orgasms at the same time. Harry quickly pulled away as a bright gold, silver, red, green, blue and brown light shot from their lips and wrapped them in a cocoon of colours. As the colours died down, a set of rings appeared on their fingers, showing that their magic had married them.

-lemon start-

-lemon end-

All of a sudden there was a bright gold light surrounded her before it flashed on to her stomach. It signaled her conception and a resulting silver glow appeared around Harry that signified his Godhood.

As Harry lay down, nestling against his Mum he heard loud footsteps coming down the hall. He could hear Vernon yelling. "Boy, what's all this noise?" His uncle screamed as he walked into the room to see Harry lying naked next to a woman who was naked as well. "You _dare to bring a whore into this house!?_"

"Vernon, we will leave. I'm sorry that we woke you up but I'm not sorry about this," Lily said as she slapped him so hard that he flew into a wall. Lily smiled. They must have broken the silencing ward with their… activities.

Petunia walked into the room after she heard a thud and saw her sister and nephew naked with cum dripping down Lily's leg since she was standing with her hand in the air. "Lily, how are you?... Wait… did you just have sex…? That's disgusting! You are mother and son!"

"Petunia!" Harry snapped. "I love my mother."

Petunia continued to look disgusted and moved, making as if to slap her sister but Harry fired a reducto at her feet and a hole was blown in the floor and Harry's Aunt fell through it. As Harry moved in the room to grab the few personal items he wanted, his Mum moved to help him and she conjured some robes for them.

"Let's go, my Love," she smiled at him before they disappeared.

Harry let his Mother guide him. He didn't know they were going to Voldemort's house, nor did he know that the so called Dark Lord knew the whole prophecy due to his insight into Harry's mind. Voldemort was wise enough to know he had found an ally of the Light. The God of the Elements would be born in nine months.


	2. the look back

Harry was disorientated as he landed next to a two story manor next to his lover and mother. As he righted himself he said, "Fuck, I think I'm gonna be sick."

Lily giggled and grabbed his face to kiss him passionately. "Better, my love?"

"Oh yeah! Do it again and I'll feel even better!" As he finished the sentence the beautiful red head smashed her lips to his and bruisingly kissed him until he felt his lungs burning and his mind going blank.

"There you go. Now we must go inside."

"Where are we baby? This kind of looks familiar."

"We are at Riddle Manor, Love. Tom is waiting for us."

"But doesn't he want me dead, Lily?" He looked a little bit frightened but that soon changed when Tom came out.

"No, Harry. I do not want you dead. I would like us to work together to raise your child to be strong enough to take on the Dark Lord. My specialities are Transfiguration and Dark Arts with a splash of Arithmancy. Lily's specialities are Charms and Potions with a hint of Ancient Runes, while your specialities are DADA and Sexual Magic. You, I know about that book you found Harry, and that you mastered it," Tom finished with a sly smile.

_**Harry was 11 years old and was in the library when he found a book in in the restricted section labelled 'Sexualis Artes et Suis Usibus' which translated to 'Sexual Arts and Its Uses.'**_

_**As he read it he got redder and redder till he passed out. **_

_**When he woke up he remembered what he was reading when he passed out. **_

'_**The sexual arts can be used as a purifier or as a enslavement tool. Druids believe sex is a act of love. If you love someone you can purify them from all dark magic by releasing your seed or releasing your love into your partner. If you are female purification is achieved by gushing your love around his member. **_

_**Enslavement Arts are achieved by using sex to prolong an orgasm for approximately five to ten minutes, thus addicting your partner to you and your sexual desires. They will want you for as long as you want.**_

Harry face was beat red remembering his first test at enslavement.

_**Harry was walking down the hall when Cho ran up to him crying, "Why did you leave me? I thought you loved me!"**_

_**"I do Cho! What can I do to prove it to you?" Harry asked, though in his head he was hoping she would say 'Make love to me Harry. I need to feel you inside me.'**_

"_**Make love to me Harry! I need to feel you."**_

_**Harry ran them to the seventh floor and then got undressed and moments later Harry was fucking her. Ten minutes later he felt her start to tighten so he slowed down but made sure he hit the spot that made her moan twice a minute to keep her on the edge. Nine minutes and fifty five seconds later he pinched her clit hard and sped up his thrusts. Chos went over the edge screaming until she came down, passing out before she began drooling over herself.**_

As he'd been remembering Tom had shown Lily and Harry to their rooms and Harry smiled before thanking Tom. "Okay I need a cold shower, then bed. Love you baby and see you later Tom. Have a nice night." Harry said before he went to take a shower. Once there he jerked off, releasing himself three times before he crawled into the huge bed, knowing that his Mum would be there soon.

AN Hey guys, this is a short chapter to tide you over. I haven't been feeling good lately so I haven't felt like writing. I'll try to update every time I can. I love you all and please review. I'd really appreciate it.

Beta Note: I beta'd this chapter after it got uploaded.


End file.
